The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cercis canadensis, an Eastern Redbud tree, referred to by its varietal name ‘JN2’.
Discovery
I discovered my new tree in the spring, 2006, growing in a production area of a bare-root liner field in Belvidere, Franklin County, Tenn., among a group of cultivated Eastern Redbud trees. The trees were grown from collected seeds planted in 2004.
Propagation
‘JN2’ was asexually propagated, initially by chip budding onto seedling rootstock, at my direction in the Summer, 2007 at my nursery in Belvidere, Tenn. This propagation and resulting progeny have proven the characteristics of my new variety to be firmly fixed. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Eastern Redbud tree as particularly evidenced by a golden orange new growth that does not burn, speckled lime green mature foliage, improved vigor in heat and drought, and which can be reliably asexually propagated.
Uniqueness
‘JN2’ was observed to have a golden orange new growth that does not burn, speckled lime green mature foliage, and improved vigor in heat and drought. These characteristics distinguish my new tree from other typical seedling Eastern Redbud trees and known cultivars. Since my tree is from a seedling of unknown parentage, I cannot compare or contrast the characteristics of my new tree with its parent.
Use
‘JN2’ was observed for a period of time and is believed to be particularly useful anywhere that Eastern Redbud trees are used; for example, as a specimen tree, or in groupings for a lawn or shrub border, and in naturalized settings. An Eastern Redbud tree with durable, golden orange new growth and speckled lime green foliage is very useful in both residential and commercial landscapes. A heat and drought tolerant selection of Eastern Rosebud trees would be useful in both landscaping and in the nursery.